


Die Welt stand in Flammen

by Feinstaubpartikel



Category: Das Schwarze Auge | The Dark Eye (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Series of letters, deteriorating mental health, mentions of violence and war, not even when it's holy, war isn't healthy kids
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feinstaubpartikel/pseuds/Feinstaubpartikel
Summary: Eine Reihe von Briefen eines horasischen Ardariten an der schwarztobrischen Grenze an Familie und Freunde. Spannt von der Dritten Dämonenschlacht 1021 BF bis ca. 1024 BF, hält sich aber nicht vollständig an offizielle Angaben.





	Die Welt stand in Flammen

Arivor, den 15. Peraine

Mutter, Vater, Meliora,

ich werde diese Ferien wohl nicht nach Hause kommen. Ob ihr die Neuigkeiten aus dem Norden verfolgt habt weiß ich nicht - hier an der Akademie wird jede Nachricht aus dem Mittelreich innerhalb weniger Minuten von Mund zu Mund getragen. Seit Jahren schon verfolgen unsere Lehrmeister die Geschehnisse im Norden mit Sorge (das schnappt man selbst als Jüngling auf), jetzt ist es endlich an der Zeit etwas zu tun.

Die Ardariten rücken aus und mit ihnen unsere Lehrmeister. Der Dämonenmeister soll nahe den Trollzacken gestellt werden - alle zwölfgöttlichen Kirchen entsenden ihre militärischen Arme. Wir Kadetten haben die Wahl erhalten: entweder auf die Akademie und die Jüngeren aufpassen oder mit unseren Lehrern nach Norden ziehen. Ich habe mich für letzteres entschieden.

Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch diese Nachricht per Post überbringen muss. Ich weiß, dass ihr nie ganz glücklich wart mit dem Gedanken dass euer Sohn und Bruder sich zu Rondra gerufen fühlt. Das kann ich nicht bereuen, aber ich bereue zutiefst dass ich euch manches verschwiegen habe. Hiermit sei es gesagt: Ich habe vor mich nach dem Erhalt meines Kriegerbriefes den Ardariten anzuschließen. Der Orden ist alles, von dem ich immer geträumt habe. Ich kann euch nur auf dem Papier um Vergebung bitten und ich weiß, dass mich das immer reuen wird.

Ich wünschte ich hätte den Mut gehabt mich von euch nicht in Uneinigkeit zu trennen und euch um Vergebung zu bitten als wir uns das letzte Mal sahen. Rondra wache über euch.

In Liebe

Euer Sohn und Bruder

Alexandrian

 

* * *

 

 Heerlager in der Nähe des Ogerwalls, den 19. Ingerimm

~~Ich vermisse euch so.~~

Vor zwei Tagen sind wir angekommen. Auf dem Weg sind wir zwei Bannern des Ordens vom Bannstrahl Praios’ begegnet - aufrechte Streiter, wenn ich auch bei manchen kaum ein Wort von dem verstehe was sie sagen. Es macht gerade ein Postmeister die Runde: Noch haben wir Zeit unsere letzten Briefe zu verfassen und abzugeben. Wenn meine Zeilen euch erreichen, ist die Schlacht schon längst geschlagen. Wann genau das Horn rufen wird wissen wir nicht, aber wir wissen dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird. In und um die Feldherrenzelte herrscht reger Betrieb. Nicht mehr lange und ich streite meine erste Schlacht, Rondra zur Ehr’.

Ich weiß kaum, was ich schreiben soll. Wenn ich die Augen schließe, kann ich euch drei am Tisch in der Küche sitzen sehen. Ihr lacht über irgendetwas. Travia vergebe mir, aber ich habe nicht gewusst was ich zu verlieren habe bis ich hinter mir die Grenze zwischen Horasreich und Almada schwinden sah. Die Angst vor der Schlacht ist geringer als die Furcht euch nie wiederzusehen. Vergebt mir.

Alexandrian

 

* * *

 

 Heerlager in der Nähe des Ogerwalls, den 25. Ingerimm

Rondra zum Gruße,

es ist getan. Die Schlacht ist geschlagen, der Dämonenmeister gebannt. Wir haben nicht alles erreicht auf das wir gehofft hatten, aber der Erzketzer ist vom Antlitz Deres’ getilgt. Es geht mir gut. Ich habe nur leichte Verletzungen erlitten.

Gestern morgen habe ich meinen Kriegerbrief erhalten und wurde in die Ränge des Ordens der Hl. Ardare zu Arivor aufgenommen. Ich bin immer noch wie benommen - ein Jahr hätt ich noch gehabt in Arivor, aber Cavalliera ya Santorini befand uns zwei verbliebene Kadetten für vollständig ausgebildet, jetzt wo wir unsere Weihe in Blut abgelegt hätten wie sie sagte. ~~Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich~~

Ich lagere jetzt mit den Ardariten. Die anderen Laien haben mich freundlich aufgenommen. Wenn ich dem Gerede im Lager Glauben schenken darf werden unsere Verletzten bald wieder gen Arivor aufbrechen, aber nicht bevor Marschall ya Torese zu einer Einigung mit dem Schwert der Schwerter und den Mittelreichern gekommen ist. Es geht um die Wacht an den Grenzen der Schwarzen Lande, scheint es - unsere Wacht. Der Orden der Hl. Ardare ist nicht umsonst Schwert und Schild der Gläubigen, aber nach allem was man hört soll ein neuer Orden zur Wacht gegen die alten Getreuen Borbarads gegründet werden. Ich weiß, dass unser Marschall trotzdem - oder gerade deshalb - nach Freiwilligen sucht, die im Namen der Ardariten gegen die Schwarzen Lande streiten sollen.

~~Wenn ich mich selbst nicht melde, wie~~ Ich werde mich melden. Wenn mein letzter Brief euch falsche Hoffnung gemacht hat, entschuldige ich mich. Ich hoffe ihr könnt verstehen, dass ich mich nicht abwenden kann.

Die Zwölfe mit euch

Alexandrian

 

* * *

 

 Heerlager westlich von Kleinwardstein, den 27. Praios

Liebe Mutter, lieber Vater, liebe Meliora,

ich habe in meinen letzten Briefen meine Manieren ziemlich schleifen lassen. Wie geht es euch? Was macht dein Studium, Meliora? Wie geht es Onkel Dabrasch? Wie stehen die Dinge daheim in Shenilo und im Horasreich? Die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass mich eure Antwort erreicht ist gering - selbst wenn ihr sie über die Ordensburg in Arivor sendet und der Brief somit mit Nachschub und Vorräten gen Norden reist, gehen die meisten solchen Botschaften im Gewimmel der Heerlager noch verloren. Die älteren Haudegen meinen das gebe sich noch sobald der Heerzug sich etwas gesetzt habe, aber ich werde es euch nicht nachtragen wenn ihr das Geld nicht ausgeben wollt.

Ich werde in den kommenden Namenlosen Tagen an euch denken. Macht euch keine Sorgen um mich - ich war selten von so vielen entschlossenen Kämpfern umgeben wie in der kommenden Woche. Wenn der Dämonenmeister uns nicht brechen konnte, können es auch die Namenlosen Tage nicht.

Es wird euch beruhigen, dass es bis jetzt zu keiner größeren Schlacht kam. Bis jetzt sind wir fast nur marschiert - auf mittelreichischer Seite an der Schwarzen Sichel hinauf, dann über einen Pass ins von Kaisertreuen gehaltene Herzogtum Tobrien. Leider kamen wir zu spät um die Feste, die den Pass sichert, vor der Einnahme durch feindliche Truppen zu bewahren. Der Kerl, der nun jenseits der Grenze herrscht, nennt sich selbst den Dämonenkaiser. Die Anmaßung lässt mir noch immer den Atem stocken. Ein paar Mal sind wir mit kleinen Feindesgruppen aneinandergeraten, aber wichtiger noch haben wir die ersten paar Dutzend Flüchtlinge in Empfang nehmen können. Unser Heerzug ist noch nicht groß genug um wirkliche Vorstöße in das abtrünnige Gebiet vornehmen zu können, aber es treffen wöchentlich mehr Freiwillige ein und wir selbst sind die Nachhut für eine Gruppe nordmärkischer Streiter. Es besteht die Hoffnung dass wir vor dem ersten Schnee noch in der Lage sein werden Kleinwardstein wieder für kaiserliche Truppen zu erobern, damit wir die hier wohl sehr harten Wintermonate hinter sicheren Mauern zubringen können. Betet für uns, ich bitte euch.

Rondras Segen mit euch

Euer Sohn und Bruder

Alexandrian

 

* * *

 

 Heerlager bei Meilersruh, den 2. Efferd

Liebe Mutter, lieber Vater, liebe Meliora,

ich muss den Weidenern völlig recht geben: Der Schwarzpelz ist eine Plage, die es für jeden Zwölfgöttergläubigen mit Schwert und Feuer auszumerzen gilt. Zwar kamen sie zu spät um zu verhindern dass wir Kleinwardstein zurückerobern, aber seitdem sind sie ein ständiger Dorn in unserer Seite - schlecht bewaffnet und gerüstet, undiszipliniert und heulend wie die Hunde, aber bei Rondra, es sind zähe Kämpfer. Lieber steh’ ich zwei Söldlingen gegenüber als einem Schwarzpelz.

Ihr werdet die Neuigkeiten wohl gehört haben dass der Orden zur Hohen Wacht gegründet wurde, schon vor einigen Monden. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich es noch immer kaum glauben kann - als die Nachricht kam, hat das gesamte Lager erdbebenartig erschüttert. Es werden wohl politische Gründe oder taktische Überlegungen gewesen sein; ich gebe zu dass ich darüber nicht im Bilde bin. Der Ardaritenorden war schon immer der Schild der Gläubigen, seit seiner Gründung!

Dass Yppolita von Kurkum ein Orden geweiht wird, das sehe ich ja ein - aber dass man uns die Wacht über die Gläubigen abspricht? Es sind nur wenige Ardariten hier an der Grenze verblieben, kaum fünfzehn von uns in diesem Heerzug, was ich dem Marschall kaum vorwerfen kann nach der erlittenen Schmach. Yppolitaner habe ich noch keine gesehen, aber der Orden ist ja auch neu - zumindest sage ich mir das. Ich fühle mich schlecht dass ich an den Entscheidungen der Erhabenen zweifle, aber es hieß dass der Marschall wutentbrannt aus dem Zelt gestürmt sei nachdem die Entscheidung gefallen war. Beiden habe ich die Treue geschworen und ich muss ehrlich zugeben: Der Marschall ist mir näher, möge Rondra mir’s verzeihen.

Fürs Erste lagern wir nun also hier. Nicht dass ich mich beklage! Ein befestigtes Lager hat seine Vorteile, aber mit jedem Moment den wir hier warten gräbt sich Galotta tiefer in das gestohlene Land. Ich weiß, dass ich mich auf die Entscheidungen meiner Offiziere verlassen kann, aber ihr kennt mich: Irgendwo wurmt’s mich doch. Ich hoffe das Leben in Shenilo und Vinsalt verläuft etwas weniger frustrierend.

Rondra wache über euch

Euer Sohn und Bruder

Alexandrian

 

* * *

 

Heerlager vor Kleinwardstein, den 12. Hesinde

Liebe Mutter, lieber Vater, liebe Meliora,

es ist, wie ich zugeben muss, erbärmlich kalt. Ich sitze mit Pergament und Feder am Feuer, nur um sichergehen zu können dass mir die Tinte nicht gefriert - vielleicht übertreibe ich, aber kalt genug scheint es mir. Manch einer unserer Mitstreiter lacht nur, wenn das Gespräch auf die Temperaturen kommt und sagt wir würden keine Kälte kennen bis wir einen Winter in Donnerbach oder im Bornwald erlebt hätten, aber ehrlich gesagt reicht schon diese Kälte mir völlig. In Shenilo fangen jetzt wohl die ersten Vorbereitungen für das Erleuchtungsfest an. Ihr wisst, wie ich mich als Kind immer gesträubt habe - jetzt verursacht mir der Gedanke nur Heimweh. Zündet auch für mich eine Kerze an am 30. Hesinde, ich bitte euch.

Berichten kann ich wenig. Wir haben einige Strafzüge gegen die Schwarzpelze in der Schwarzen Sichel unternommen, aber nicht viel erreicht bevor wir uns für den Winter wieder auf kaiserlich gehaltenes Gebiet zurückziehen mussten. Die Welt hier im Nordosten des Mittelreichs wird immer weniger fremd für mich - am Anfang fand ich die Küche und das ewige Dünnbier noch ziemlich befremdlich, aber inzwischen muss ich die Vorzüge einsehen. Es ist in der Tat sehr einfach, auch viele hungrigen Münder mit Eintopf und hartem Brot zu stopfen und das mit nur geringem Aufwand. Selbst die mittelländischen Niederadligen verziehen keine Miene wenn sie eine Holzschale und einen Tonkrug in die Hand gedrückt bekommen, also gebe ich mir Mühe es ihnen gleich zu tun. Auch ihre Kleidung erschließt sich mir mehr und mehr - die dicken Tuniken sind deutlich wärmer als ein Hemd mit Spitzenkragen, und dabei habe ich noch nicht einmal davon angefangen wie viel leichter sie sauber zu halten sind!

Scheinbar kann man immer auch über Alltägliches schreiben. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich Schluss machen, bevor ich beginne euch über Stiefel- und Waffenpflege zu informieren: Das kann nun wirklich niemand lesen wollen.

Die Zwölfe segnen euch

Euer Sohn und Bruder

Alexandrian

 

* * *

 

Lazarett in einem Heerlager bei Meilersruh, den 14. Phex

Liebe Mutter, lieber Vater, liebe Meliora,

nun hat’s mich also auch ~~erwischt~~ ins Lazarett geschickt - ‘s ist nicht allzu schlimm und die Gliedmaßen sind noch alle dran, wenn ich auch noch eine Woche im Lazarett verbringen werden muss. Meilersruh hat einen Wachturm, der zusammen mit der Feste Kleinwardstein über den Pass ins kaiserliche Land herrscht - selbstverständlich versucht der Feind wieder und wieder das schlechter befestigte Meilersruh zu überrennen. Ich wüsste nicht, woher sie die Truppen nähmen, läge die Antwort nicht ob dessen auf der Hand, gegen das wir hier wehren: Unkreaturen. Söldnerpack und Unkreaturen. Die Söldner scheinen sich nicht daran zu stören Seite an Seite mit den Ausgeburten der Niederhöllen zu kämpfen. Alle beide werfen sich mit einer Freude in den Kampf, die noch immer nicht an Erschrecken verloren hat.

(Damit es gesagt sei: Eine der Unkreaturen, ein vielarmiges Monstrum dessen Art ich schnell zu hassen gelernt habe, riss mir mit seinen Klauen den Panzer auf sodass einer der Söldlinge mir mit seinem Säbel in die Flanke fallen konnte. Die Eingeweide sind noch drin, es fehlt nur ein gutes Stück Fleisch. Ja, es ist genäht. Ja, es wurde ordentlich gesäubert. Nein, es zeigt sich keine Rötung an der Wunde und fiebrig bin ich auch nicht. Das wächst wieder zusammen.)

Meliora, du musst doch bald mit deinem Studium fertig sein, oder täuscht mich das? Du weißt schon, was jetzt kommt: Nutz’ deine letzten Monate um noch ein paar Freunde zu finden. Ich hab nie was gesagt wenn wir beide über irgendein Buch gebeugt in der Wohnstube endeten und ich gebe zu dass das zu Teilen meiner Feigheit geschuldet war, aber immerhin habe ich das Haus noch verlassen! Wenn du auch so endest wie Mutter und Vater muss ich mich ernsthaft fragen ob sie mich an Kindes’ statt angenommen haben. ~~(Ich habe wirklich kein Fieber, mir ist einfach nur~~

Was mir wirklich leid tut ist dass die Sache mich ein Hemd gekostet hat. Hier oben erhält man eher Tuniken als Ersatz, aber die sitzen unter Wappenrock und Rüstung immer noch ungewohnt. Von den vier Hemden, die ich hatte, wurde mir jetzt also eins vom Leib geschnitten und ein weiteres so zugerichtet das ich es inzwischen als Putzlappen verwende. Mir scheint, ich werde eins als Paradekleidung aufbewahren und beten dass es das andere noch durch ein paar Schlachten macht, egal wie geflickt. Mit ein bisschen Glück kommt früher oder später eine Nachschublieferung an, in denen sie auch an solche Dinge denken, aber ich wage es zu bezweifeln. Selbst ich freue mich mehr über Gemüse und Mehl als über neue Hemden.

Rondra mit euch

Euer Sohn und Bruder

Alexandrian

 

* * *

 

ein Heerlager westlich Kleinwardsteins, den 12. Rahja

Alexandrian hat mich gebeten, Euch an seiner Stelle einen Brief zu schicken, da er momentan nicht schreiben kann. Er erhielt bei unserem Rückzug von jenseits der Grenze einen Armbrusttreffer in den rechten Oberarm, aber die Heiler versichern mir dass er mit Peraines Segen keine bleibenden Schäden zurücktragen und bald wieder einsatzfähig sein wird. Er wird wohl für die nächsten Monde einem kleinen Kontingent Ardariten zugeteilt, die hier den Bau eines Wehrklosters überwachen - ein ruhiger Posten nach der Aufregung der letzten Tage. Ich hoffe, Ihr findet euch wohl.

Hochachtungsvoll

Erlan von Neidenstein

 

* * *

 

Bauplatz westlich Kleinwartsteins, den 28. Rahja

Liebe Mutter, lieber Vater, liebe Meliora,

entschuldigt bitte den letzten Brief. Ich hätte euch selbst geschrieben, durfte den rechten Arm aber nicht bewegen. Wie ihr seht ist die Wunde gut verheilt - selbst ungeschickte Bewegungen ziehen nicht mehr. Die Narbe wird in den nächsten Jahren fast vollständig verblassen, hieß es; ihr müsst euch also wirklich keine Sorgen machen.

Rondras Segen mit euch

Euer Sohn und Bruder

Alexandrian

 

* * *

 

Heerlager an der Tobimora, den 29. Boron

Liebe Mutter, lieber Vater, liebe Meliora,

im Spätherbst zu marschieren ist eine Schinderei. Der Schlamm kommt überall hin, das Rüstzeug zu pflegen ist ein verlorener Kampf. Wenn wir abends lagern sind meine Finger so kalt, dass ich sie kaum noch biegen kann. Nichtsdestotrotz, es gilt noch vor dem Winter die angehenden Befestigungsanlagen des Feindes zu zerschlagen, die im Lauf der letzten Monde um mehrere kleinere Dörfer begonnen wurden. Die Bauern selbst stellen sich uns entgegen, Heugabeln und Dreschflegel in den Fingern - also müssen wir sie verjagen und dann mit großer Vorsicht die beinahe fertiggestellten Wälle und Gräben einreißen, damit wir nicht auch die Dörfer zu stark beschädigten.

Es ist erschreckend, was hier mit den Leuten geschieht. Immer noch kommen Flüchtlinge auf dem kaiserlichen Land an, die meisten davon nicht mit mehr als der Kleidung die sie am Körper tragen. Wir wissen das sich Freischärler in den dichten Wäldern der Schwarzen Sichel verbergen, die noch für die Zwölfgöttliche Ordnung kämpfen, aber die Popoli müssen sich ihren Herren beugen, wenn sie nicht drakonische Strafen auf sich und ihre ganze Familie ziehen wollen. Die, die bleiben, haben keine andere Wahl als sich an die neue Ordnung zu gewöhnen, so gotteslästerlich sie auch sein mag. Was das mit den Menschen tut, haben wir in den Bauern gesehen, die uns mit geworfenen Steinen willkommen hießen, so sie nicht schon vor uns geflohen waren.

Jeder packt hier mit an, wenn es gilt Gräben zuzuschütten oder Holzwälle umzuhacken. Es reut mich ja, dass wir die harte Arbeit langer Wochen zunichte machen, aber der Feind darf sich nicht zu sehr verschanzen - schon schlimm genug, dass wir selbst hinter der Grenze kaum zwei Wochen haben ohne dass es zu Scharmützeln kommt, aber wenn der Feind aus tatsächlichen Befestigungen heraus taktieren kann… das will ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Je schneller wir Galotta zu den Göttern schicken, desto besser. Jeder Mond, den der Mann sich tiefer ins Land gräbt, lässt mehr und mehr Tobrier den zwölf Widersachern verfallen. Es erreichen uns Gerüchte, dass sich selbst die Wälder mancherorts gegen die Insassen des Landes erheben. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich davon zu halten habe, aber gefallen will es mir nicht.

Rondra wache über euch

Euer Sohn und Bruder

Alexandrian

 

* * *

 

Vallusa, den 27. Tsa des zweiten Jahrs des Schwertzugs wider Galotta

Liebe Mutter, lieber Vater, liebe Meliora,

es wird euch freuen zu hören dass man mich von der Front abgezogen hat - nicht dauerhaft, das dann doch nicht, aber zumindest für ein bisschen. Ich sollte mich wahrscheinlich beleidigt fühlen: Erst stecken sie mich für zwei Monde an einen Bauplatz, dann kurz darauf in die Tempelwache in Vallusa. Tatsächlich bin ich erleichtert. Die Stadt ist sicher, wenn auch die Gardisten überall patrouillieren - man hat Angst vor Galottas Spionen, und das zurecht. Trotzdem ist es eine willkommene Abwechslung: Der Ingerimmtempel ist wenigstens warm! Selbst vor den Toren kann ich die Hitze noch spüren.

Was mich viel mehr wurmt ist dass die Ordensburg südöstlich der Stadt noch immer von Galottas Schergen gehalten wird - bisher gelang es trotz einer Belagerung nicht, die Feste zurückzugewinnen. Ich mag in den letzten Briefen vielleicht ein falsches Bild gezeichnet haben - die Grenze existiert hier nur auf dem Papier, sowohl wir als auch Galottas Truppen können sie frei überschreiten. Obwohl natürlich versucht wird, dem Nachschub für die besetzte Feste den Weg abzuschneiden geht der Schutz der weißtobrischen Dörfer und Meiler vor und die herzoglichen Truppen sind ohnehin völlig überfordert. Auch die kirchlichen und freiwilligen Truppen können nicht an genug Orten gleichzeitig sein - kaum sind wir auf einer Strafexpedition gegen den Schwarzpelz oder Transysilien kommt der Bote, dass wir jenseits der Grenze benötigt werden weil der Feind auf irgendetwas marschiert. Nichts ist so bitter als zu spät zu kommen.

Ich will nicht sagen, dass wir den Kampf verlieren. Boden haben wir bis jetzt keinen gutmachen können oder ihn zumindest prompt wieder verloren; als wir nach der Trollpforte ausrücken bestand die Hoffnung den Ketzer bis jetzt schon ausgehoben zu haben. Es scheint als würde sich die Sache ziehen - und das obwohl Galotta nach allem was man hört auch kein gutes Verhältnis zu den anderen Paktierern hat, die ihre eigenen Ansprüche und Gebiete abgesteckt haben! Man sollte doch meinen, sie könnten einander öfter in den Rücken fallen - aber nein, sie sind klüger als das. Was mir gar nicht gefallen will ist dass man wenig von Haffax hört, denn der wird neben dem boronfrevelnden Drachen (wirklich!) noch die größte Gefahr werden. Ich muss aber auch zugeben dass Nachrichten nur zögerlich über die Schwarze Sichel und das Perlenmeer kommen, umso mehr da auch das Meer dämonisch verseucht sein soll. Taten wider Alveran wo man hinschaut! Ich weiß kaum, wo ich hoffen soll hingeschickt zu werden.

Die Zwölfe wachen über euch

Euer Sohn und Bruder  
Alexandrian

 

* * *

 

 Ebelried, den 20. Praios des dritten Jahrs des Schwertzugs wider Galotta

Rondra zum Gruße, Carolus,

ich hoffe mein Brief findet dich noch in Shenilo. Verzeih, dass ich all die Jahre nichts von mir habe hören lassen - eine Entschuldigung habe ich keine, nur Gründe - hast du gehört, wo ich mich diese Tage herum treibe? Ich will es hoffen, alles andere wäre peinlich. Wie geht es dir? Hast du endlich erkannt, dass meine Schwester eine hoffnungslose Stubenhockerin ist und wohl nie begreifen wird warum du dich immer hinter mir herumgedrückt hast statt mit ihr zu reden?

Wie viele Jahre ist es jetzt her, dass wir uns das letzte mal gesehen haben? Vier? Es erscheint mir wie Jahrzehnte. Ich bin ja ein bisschen neidisch, dass du noch in Shenilo bist - zumindest hoffe ich das, ansonsten wäre dieser Brief nur noch blamabler! - während ich hier im Norden in einer Geisterstadt lagere. Der Rondra war immer einer der schönsten Monde daheim - der Dies Herois, das Drachenfest, der Tag der Freiheit… Ich bin stolz auf meinen Dienst wider Transysilien und den Dämonenkaiser, aber die Heimat vermisse ich doch. Hier in Tobrien kennen die wenigsten St. Geron, zumindest nicht unter den Popoli - es sorgt immerhin dafür dass ich die Geschichten seiner Heldentaten immer wieder einem dankbaren Publikum erzählen kann, aber wenn ich nur daran denke wie ihr in etwas über einem Mond das Fest seiner Entrückung feiern werdet…

Verzeih, Carolus. Hier an der Grenze zu den Schwarzen Landen besteht das Leben aus Entsetzen und Langeweile und dazwischen nur sehr wenig. Wenn wir herumsitzen und warten kommen all die Gedanken und Erinnerungen hoch, von denen ich mir wünschte sie wären anders. Ich vermisse dich. Es mag Jahre her sein, dass wir das letzte Mal miteinander geredet haben und länger als das als wir uns wirklich nahe standen - ich weiß, dass die Jahre an der Akademie noch immer zwischen uns stehen. Ich bereue nicht viel an meiner Ausbildung, aber das sitzt mir noch immer im Nacken. Du warst mein bester Freund. Ich hoffe, du hast dein Glück gefunden.

Die Zwölfe wachen über dich

Dein Freund

Alexandrian

 

* * *

 

 Ebelried, den 20. Praios des dritten Jahrs des Schwertzugs wider Galotta

Meli,

ich weiß die Eltern werden Gesichter machen wenn ein nur an dich adressierter Brief ins Haus flattert. Das tut mir leid. Sag ihnen, ich hab sie nicht vergessen aber manchmal braucht man seine große Schwester eben.

Bete zur Herrin Peraine ~~für mich~~ an meiner Stelle. Eine Freundin von mir schwebt zwischen Leben und Tod und meine Gebete scheinen nichts auszurichten. Wenn ich die Eltern bitte geht das Gestreite um meine Entscheidungen nur wieder los, also muss ich dich bitten. ~~Ich will nicht noch jemanden~~ Leonora ist eine unsrer besten Reiterinnen. Wir können es uns nicht leisten jemanden von ihrem Talent zu verlieren. Du hast Hesinde und Peraine schon immer gehuldigt - vielleicht wiegt dein Wort mehr als meins. Bitte, Meli. Ich weiß, dass zwischen uns nicht alles im Reinen ist, aber mir fällt niemand ein den ich sonst fragen könnte.

Alexandrian

 

* * *

 

 Kleinwardstein, den 30. Travia des dritten Jahres des Schwertzugs wider Galotta

Liebe Mutter, lieber Vater, liebe Meliora,

es ist also wieder soweit: Der Feind versucht Kleinwardstein zu erobern. Dieses Mal sitze ich drinnen statt in einem Gewaltmarsch zur Hilfe zu eilen und ich weiß gar nicht, was mir weniger liegt: das pochende Herz, das einen trotz der Erschöpfung weitertreibt und das Wissen, dass umso mehr Blut vergossen werden wird wenn man zu spät kommt oder das ewig scheinende Warten auf den Angriff. Ich wage kaum mich schlafen zu legen aus Angst dass der Feind mich unvorbereitet erwischt. Wenn mich die Erschöpfung dann übermannt schrecke ich schon nach einer oder zwei Stunden schweißgebadet wieder hoch. Zwei Knappen der Göttin sind mit uns in der Burg gefangen und geben sich redliche Mühe uns Laien zur Seite zu stehen, aber beschäftigt sind die beiden Damen doch - und zur Last fallen will ich ihnen ja auch nicht.

Seit meiner Tempelwache in Vallusa bin ich kaum zum Stillstand gekommen - es ist ein seltsamer Gedanke dass ich jetzt mehr Ruhe habe als in den letzten eineinhalb Jahren zusammen. ~~Es passiert einfach nichts~~ Es ist auf eine befremdlich furchtbare Art langweilig: Selbst wenn ich Wache stehe und von den Zinnen auf die Zelte der Belagerer herabsehe stellt sich nicht mehr als eine tiefe Erschöpfung ein, wenn mir das Herz auch bis zum Halse schlägt. Seltsam wie sehr man sich an Furcht gewöhnen kann… Ich weiß wohl, dass unsere Chancen die Burg zu halten nicht schlecht sind, aber ich habe mich in den letzten Jahren an den Kampf auf offenem Felde gewöhnt, wo man mich aus der Schlachtreihe ziehen kann wenn ich zu Boden gehe. Der Gedanke zwischen engen Mauern zu kämpfen beunruhigt mich, umso mehr weil ich mich auf mein Kurzschwert allein verlassen müsste - nicht einmal für den Schild wird sicher Platz sein und schon gar nicht für den Anderthalbhänder, der mir in den letzten Jahren so treu zur Seite gestanden ist. Der Gedanke den vor der Burgmauer wimmelnden Söldnern und Unkreaturen mit meiner kürzesten Klinge gegenüberzutreten will mir so gar nicht behagen…

Wenn auch sonst nichts macht einem das Leben hier immer klarer wie gut wir es im Horasreich doch haben. Die Landbevölkerung gibt einen erbärmlichen Anblick hierzulande, selbst in der von uns beschützten kaiserlichen Provinz. Zu wenige Bauern müssen zu viele Kämpfer stemmen, umso mehr da der Weg nach Weiden nun versperrt ist - ein Drache hat Anspruch auf die Schwarze Sichel erhoben und verwehrt den Kaiserlichen den Durchgang. Unser Nachschub kommt nun über Vallusa, muss sich dafür aber entweder den langen Weg durch das Bornland quälen oder das widergöttlich verdorbene Perlenmeer befahren.

Ich habe noch Glück - mein Stand als Ordensbruder und Nobilus verschafft mir regelmäßige Mahlzeiten und annehmbare Unterkünfte, aber die meisten meiner Mitstreiter sind weniger beschenkt. Inzwischen schlafe ich kaum noch allein - meine Freunde wissen es auszunutzen, dass ich mir selbst überlassen ohnehin kein Auge zutun kann; das so freiwerdende Bett teilen sich dann andere. Dass zwei Decken gegen den Herbst besser helfen als eine sei dahingestellt, zumal wir kaum noch Brennmaterial in der Feste haben. Wenn man uns nicht vor dem Winter befreit werden wir wohl jämmerlich erfrieren oder am Ende doch versuchen durchzubrechen und dabei niedergehauen werden.

Dass mich die Unkreaturen diese Tage weniger schrecken als der Gedanke einen nutzlosen Tod zu sterben… Wenn ich an Wundbrand verrecke weiß ich wenigstens welche Schlacht mich am Ende zu den Göttern geführt hat, aber an Schwäche draufzugehen? Noch ist Tobrien nicht frei. Es sind seit Monden keine Flüchtlinge mehr angekommen und auch von den Freischärlern hört man weniger und weniger. Wenn ich mit meinem letzten Atemzug nicht wenigstens einen Funken Freiheit für dieses Land erzwingen kann, warum bin ich dann hier? Rondra möge mir verzeihen - ihr zur Ehren ich leb’, ihr zu Ehren ich sterb’... möge es meine letzte Tat sein, einen von Galottas zwölfmal verfluchten Dienern mit in den Tod zu reißen.

Ich hoffe, dieser Brief erreicht euch irgendwie.

Alexandrian

 

* * *

 

 ein Heerlager bei Meilersruh, den 18. Ingerimm des dritten Jahrs des Schwertzugs wider Galotta

Der Schwarzpelz bedroht erneut die Grenze. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wo sie die Katapulte hergenommen haben, aber dem Wachturm in Meilersruh haben sie übel zugesetzt und auch das Dorf ist schwer beschädigt. Zurückschlagen konnten wir sie noch, aber viel zu spät. Auch Ebelried hat in den letzten Wochen gelitten (von dort sind wir im Eilmarsch gekommen), wurde aber von den Yppolitanern gehalten bis wir die Belagerung brechen konnten. Was ich einst an Zweifeln an dem Orden hatte muss ich zurücknehmen - inzwischen bin ich nur noch erleichtert wenn ich das Banner mit der roten Löwin hinter der schwarzen Wehrmauer sehe.

Zu spät, zu spät, zu spät - das ist der Refrain des letzten halben Jahrs. Wir reagieren nur, hetzen von Dorf zu Meiler und von Meiler zu Festung, haben uns angewöhnt die Ausrüstung Gefallener an die Zeugwarte weiterzugeben und wenn unsere eigene brüchig wird sie durch die toter Freunde zu ersetzen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen dass sie’s uns übel nehmen würden, aber ob Boron uns das vergibt? In jeder Schlacht, jeden Scharmützel sehe ich einen oder zwei oder zehn mit dem Mal eines Paktierers. Die Unkreaturen beginnen ihren Schrecken zu verlieren, umso mehr weil die Wälder jenseits der Grenze selbst mit Daimoniden durchsetzt sind. Es kommen kaum noch Späher zurück, kaum noch Flüchtlinge an. Die Bäume selbst reißen den Nebenmann auseinander wenn man nicht aufpasst und die Bäche sind schwarz und vergiftet.

Verzeiht mir. Ich will euch nicht belasten, aber ich weiß nicht wovon ich sonst schreiben könnte. Bald sollen wir wieder aufbrechen - ich kann euch nicht schreiben wohin, für den Fall dass der Brief abgefangen wird. Ich hoffe, es geht euch gut.

Alexandrian

 

* * *

 

 Vallusa, den 08. Boron

Sehr geehrte Familie Vansanti,

es tut mir leid Euch mitteilen zu müssen dass Euer Sohn im Kampf um das ehemalige Wehrkloster Traviabronn schwer verletzt wurde. Obwohl mehrere Heiler sich größte Mühe gaben seinen linken Arm zu erhalten, ist Bruder Vansanti in der Woche die es dauerte ihn von Traviabronn nach Vallusa zu transportieren noch nicht wieder aus der Ohnmacht erwacht. Die Perainegeweihten des hiesigen Tempels haben zusätzliche Wundsegen über ihn gesprochen, aber der widergöttliche Ursprung der Wunde zusammen mit Bruder Vansantis hohem Fieber bereitet ihnen immer noch Sorge.

Wir haben aus diesem Grund beschlossen, Bruder Vansanti mit dem nächsten Konvoi über das Perlenmeer zurück nach Arivor zu schiffen, umso mehr da er nach den Schätzungen der Heiler auch nach seiner Genesung über ein halbes Jahr oder länger nicht einsatzfähig sein wird. Mit ihm reisen mehrere erfahrene Magier des ODL, die versprochen haben ein Auge auf seine Gesundheit zu haben so ihr Wachdienst an Deck es zulässt. Ich bete für die schnelle Gesundung Eures Sohns.

Hochachtungsvoll

Silas von Westfar-Urbet

Ritter der Göttin im Orden der Hl. Ardare zu Arivor


End file.
